


Connect Four

by alchemise



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Foreplay, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/pseuds/alchemise
Summary: Two couples, four friends, and all new ways to come together.





	Connect Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dytabytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

Rachel ran her hands slowly up Araminta's side, her fingers tracing over every curve of the woman's body through her dress. She began at the hips, feeling the jut of Araminta's bones, then up alone the sides of her abdomen to her ribcage moving in and out with each breath. Rachel continued with her right hand drawing up the side of Araminta's left breast and slowed her pace further, teasing her fingers along inch by inch, while the back of her hand brushed against Araminta's arm. She kept her other hand at Araminta's waist, holding her in place. Rachel was trying to be seductive, wanting to see how turned on she could get the other woman with just the barest of touches while they were still both fully clothed. Rachel had always enjoyed a worthwhile challenge.

Except Araminta kept giggling. And occasionally bouncing in place. It was distracting as hell.

Rachel pulled her hand away. "Okay, seriously. Am I tickling you or something? Because I was trying for sexy foreplay, but this really isn't the reaction I was expecting."

"No, don't stop! This is even more fun than I thought it would be! Why didn't we do this ages ago?!" Araminta was practically vibrating, like she was on a caffeine high. Except she was kind of like that all the time. She gave a bit of playful pout, and Rachel couldn't resist returning to the task at hand.

"Alright, but you promised to stand still. So behave." Rachel tried for stern but was pretty sure she didn't manage it when Araminta did a little shimmy in anticipation.

Rachel brought her other hand into action now as well. Both curving around Araminta's hips, then following the same path as before up along her sides. When she reached the deep neckline of Araminta's dress, she ran her fingers up under the shoulder straps and gently pulled them down Araminta's arms. She intended to trap Araminta's arms in place and keep her still, but Araminta couldn't seem to resist grabbing onto her own dress and yanking it down, exposing her breasts. Clearly picking up the pace was a greater priority for her than not stretching out the obviously ludicrously expensive dress. Araminta quirked an eyebrow at Rachel, suggesting a challenge to her authority. Rachel realized it was time to be more direct. And Araminta had certainly indicated where to go next.

Rachel zeroed in on Araminta's breasts. She brought her mouth toward one nipple and gave it the tiniest of licks. Araminta shivered in response. Rachel brought her hands up and cupped both of Araminta's breasts, her fingers darting over the smooth skin. Her mouth started to work in earnest on the nipple in front in her, while her hand toyed with the other. Araminta had really nice breasts, it turned out, and was wonderfully responsive to every lick and touch. Araminta hummed appreciatively. Then suddenly stopped, her body stiffening.

"They're not watching."

"Mmm, what?" Rachel broke off her attentions to Araminta's breasts and looked up. Araminta was looking over Rachel's shoulder, across the bedroom.

 _Oh, right_. Rachel remembered that they weren't actually alone. She'd been so focused on her friend's reactions to the teasing and touching and licking that she'd forgotten about the guys in the room with them: their husbands.

Rachel turned around to look at Nick and Colin. Araminta was right. They were certainly not paying attention to the women at all. Colin's left hand was inside of Nick's pants. Nick's head was thrown back, with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open, as he panted softly, lost in Colin's touch. Colin was staring into Nick's face, clearly enjoying the response he was getting.

Rachel looked back at Araminta. "Have they done this before?"

Araminta smiled at the scene before her. "No. I think they've been waiting a very long time to do it though."

 

* * *

 

"We should have a foursome."

As long as Nick had known Araminta, she still managed to surprise him. This time, strongly enough to make him spit out a sip of his tea in surprise. Colin, for his part, merely blinked at his wife, obviously well accustomed to taking whatever she said or did in stride. Rachel looked like she had no idea how to respond.

Nick dabbed at the tea spots on the restaurant table with a napkin and responded, "Why?"

Araminta shrugged. "Why not?" They all looked at her a bit dubiously. She huffed at them and continued, "I mean it. We're all dear friends, now in two exceedingly happy marriages. We should be able to do something like this for fun, without any hard feelings." She looked between Nick and Colin. "Besides, you can't tell me you two never wanted to, you know." She actually waggled her eyebrows at that.

Nick cleared his throat and tried to not look at whatever expression was on Colin's face.

Araminta rescued her husband from having to say anything by targeting Rachel instead. "And I think Rachel and I would really enjoy ourselves."

Rachel looked a bit wide-eyed, but didn't say no. In fact, Nick realized none of them had leapt to denial. He made eye contact with his wife and noticed she was lost in thought. He could imagine just where her mind was taking her.

Colin was the first to respond, decidedly not looking at Nick. "Okay, I'm in."

Rachel shook herself back to attention and gave Nick a questioning shrug, as if to say 'I'm in if you are.' Nick thought about it, really thought about it, and realized Araminta was right. He and Rachel were always happy to spice up their sex life and, if he was being fully honest with himself, he was always wondered about himself and Colin. And Araminta would likely be a lot of fun in bed. _Why not, indeed?_.

"Alright, let's give it a go."

They'd settled the matter with perfect timing, as their waiter promptly returned with the lunch they'd ordered. The four of them were unusually quiet for the rest of the meal. Nick suspected he wasn't the only one imagining what exactly they were all going to get up to.

 

* * *

 

Colin was enjoying himself even more than he always suspected he would. One hand was down Nick's pants, slowly stroking Nick's cock, while the other teased Colin's own dick through his pants, just enough to keep him hard but not to get off. The last thing he wanted to do was rush this night. He loved the feel of Nick in his hand. It was something Colin had fantasized about many times back when they were at school together; it turned out the reality was even better. For so long, he'd kept those fantasies private, although he'd always suspected Nick saw through him and was just too polite to say anything. He figured most people probably wondered what it would be like to sleep with their best friend, but almost no one ever acted on it.

It wasn't the gay thing. Given how close Nick and Oliver were, Colin figured Nick would have no problem knowing his best friend was into men as well as women. No, it was their friendship he couldn't risk. Colin treasured what Nick and he had and worried that sex—even just the suggestion of sex—would mess things up.

Leave it to his wife to clear up that misconception.

Colin pulled his attention away from Nick for a second to see what she was up to. What _they_ were up to, actually. Their wives. With each other. Araminta's dress was pulled down and her breasts exposed. Rachel was biting at one nipple while her hands danced over Araminta's skin. Colin felt his dick growing harder of its own accord. He'd long ago learned that Araminta's were almost always worth agreeing to; she certainly knew a good thing when it was in front of her.

Nick must have clued in that something was happening, because Colin saw his eyes were now open and he too was staring at their wives. Nick made a small guttural noise in reaction, and Colin just grinned. It was time to take this up a notch.

He opened the fly of Nick's pants and released his cock from his underwear. Colin leaned over, until his face was right above the tip of Nick's cock. He darted his tongue out and licked the head. Nick was cut; one of the few differences they'd found between themselves when they first became friends as kids. Colin now found he enjoyed this difference between them, as he played at the tip of Nick's cock with his tongue and lips.

Colin decided to ignore his own dick for the time being and brought both his hands into play on Nick. He stroked along Nick's cock with his left, while his right hand danced over Nick's balls where they were still encased in his pants. At the same time, Colin thrust his head down, taking Nick's cock as deep as he could manage. It wasn't as deep as he'd hoped, but the feeling of Nick filling Colin's mouth and into his throat was almost overwhelming. Colin moved his head up and down, keeping a slow but steady pace, his tongue adding friction to the movement that, judging by the sounds Nick was making, was having just the result Colin intended.

Nick came quicker than Colin had expected, and rather energetically. As he swallowed Nick's come, Colin wondered if he wasn't the only one who had eagerly anticipated a night like this for a very long time. Colin smiled, satisfied, as he sat up and saw his wife reach her own climax. It looked like Rachel had had the same idea as Colin, on her knees before the now completely naked Araminta, clearly having used her mouth and hands on his wife. The sight was magnificent.

Nick turned to him with a sparkling grin. "Looks like it's yours and Rachel's turns now."

 

* * *

 

"So how is this going to work?" Rachel asked the question to the entire group, but Araminta suspected she was really the target of it. This was her idea, after all.

They'd moved from the restaurant they'd had lunch at to a stroll through a nearby park. Araminta noticed that all of them had been lost in thought since she'd first raised her initial suggestion.

Araminta searched for any sound of unsureness in Rachel's voice—the last thing she'd wanted was for one of them to go along with this without being fully on board—but there was none. It seemed like Rachel was just being methodical, wanting a plan before they started. Araminta herself hadn't been sure of the best approach and worried that four people, even four people who greatly cared for each other, throwing themselves together in a heap would possibly go awkward very quickly. She told the rest of them as much. So a plan… sounded like a plan.

Araminta suddenly thought she'd found the answer. "How about we start split into twos? Not as couples; we can mix it up. Take things slow. That way we can all learn someone we don't know quite as… intimately, before we all come together."

"Pun intended?" Rachel was obviously fully on board, as she asked it with a grin.

Colin looked a bit nervous. "How should we divide up?"

Nick just smiled at his wife, clearly trusting her judgment. "Rachel's choice."

"Me? Why?" Rachel progressed from taken aback to serious consideration very quickly. "Okay, fine. I pick Araminta."

Araminta clapped and let out a loud squeal of joy. And not just because she loved being picked first for anything. She'd secretly wondered what Rachel was like in bed ever since she'd met her. This would also give Colin a chance to start with Nick, and Araminta was observant enough to see that fact sink in on her husband's face. Other people in the park turned and looked at where the noise had come from, but none of the four of them paid any heed. All simply looked satisfied with the plan.

 

* * *

 

In the end, the four of them did throw themselves together in a heap. Just as Araminta had warned against. Rachel ended up not minding, though, and she was pretty sure no one else was objecting either. There was something amazing about having three other people around her all at once, touching, kissing, and fucking—all together.

They'd started things off by undressing her. Colin and Nick had disrobed while walking across the room. Rachel had so enjoyed the sight that she'd forgotten she was still wearing the summer dress she'd had on earlier that day. Nick, Colin, and Araminta removed it for her, followed by her underwear—step by step, accentuating each removal with kisses across her newly bared skin. It was the most enjoyment she'd ever had getting undressed.

Later that night, Rachel got the chance to feel both Nick and Colin inside of her, along with attempted sex positions that were alternatingly creative and preposterous (and one that was so absurd they all ended up falling down, resulting in Rachel spraining her wrist and Colin clutching his balls in pain). Araminta returned Rachel's earlier efforts from when they were alone; Rachel wasn't entirely surprised by how talented the other woman's tongue was. That had actually marked the end of the night: Araminta's mouth at Rachel's clit, while she lay face up on top of Nick, with him inside of her and his hands on her breasts. Colin was standing next to the bed behind his wife, too tired to move in and out of her any faster than a snail's pace. It had been one of the more complicated positions they'd tried to pull off, and Rachel was very happy with the result. She could feel when Araminta came, the sounds she made reverberating through Rachel's body. They didn't all manage to come at the same time, but after that, it was in fairly quick succession of one another. Rachel lay spent on top of her husband, as he nibbled softly at the skin behind her ear, and Colin collapsed on top of Araminta at the end of the bed.

Through the entire night, they had laughed, or giggled when awkwardness won out and someone's elbow got in the way or someone else found themselves with a mouthful of hair. They had enjoyed each other. Over and over again. Until they were now all too tired to continue and finally curled up together on Araminta and Colin's over-sized bed.

Rachel reached a hand out sleepily and ran it along whoever's skin she encountered. She was reluctant to open her eyes to verify who it was. Reflecting on their current situation, she wondered if Araminta's seemingly random suggestion of the four of them having sex hadn't been so random after all. Somewhere along the way, Nick's dearest friends had become her dearest friends too. The kinds of friends who, she was positive, would all wake up naked together some number of hours from now and then carry on with their plans for the day—she vaguely remembered Araminta wanting to get manicures with her and Nick saying something about taking her dancing later.

As she snuggled up closer to the bodies on either side of her, Rachel knew this was just where she belonged.


End file.
